moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Ishacool
Ishacool was a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (UK). She is a level 81 (Supreme Movie Star). She is now on the 2nd page of the UK highscores board, dropping from 1st place after quitting and being overtaken multiple times. About Ishacool overtook the user "Bex" in 2011 and claimed the 1st position. She's earned most of her fame through her movies, artbooks, and looks. Isha's movies consist of daily short movies, some of them even having 100,000-200,000 views and places on the first page of the movies highscores board, and many popular movie series'. She normally made artbooks to advertise a new series or respond to hate, but occasionally made artbooks for her friends or to announce something, such as events she is holding. Even though Ishacool officially quit the game in the middle of 2015, she logs on once every 1-2 months or uses her backups. Usual Appearance and Style Ishacool has aqua "Pretty Perfect" eyes, a tan skin tone, a pointy nose, and pink "Cherry Gloss" lips. Her looks were normally tomboy and hip-hop influenced and often matched the weekly theme. She usually wore bright neon colors and sparkles. Her most loved looks are "Cupid", which has over 52,000 loves and is 3rd on the looks highscores board, and "Dont like me? Dont click on Me.", which has over 48,000 loves and is 5th on the looks highscores board. Trivia *She used to be best friends with DiaVanille and "ShawRe", both of who quit the game 2 years ago. *She has 2 other accounts: "Vintage" and "fallen". Vintage is Level 69 and fallen is Level 9. "Missisha" was an account "Pandypolo" created, which Ishacool looked after for a while. She named it "Missisha" because it was her original username from a different game they met on. *Ishacool is one of the founding members of the "Heroes". *When MSP only allowed one best friend, Ishacool's only best friend was "pandypolo". *She was one of the victims of the compromiser Anonymous in June 2012, alongside DiaVanille. She was also a victim of the compromiser "Ece". *Before the new levels came out, all 3 of Isha's accounts were level 25, because 25 was the highest possible level. *Isha and Polo met on a different game, Panfu, and started MSP together in 2011; they have known each other for seven years. *She is thought to live in a foreign country, due to her speaking broken English to her friends, and getting her British friends to help her write statuses etc. *She announced on her blog that she decided to quit MovieStarPlanet. *Ishacool was Chuck's girlfriend until they broke up in 2013 because Chuck had to go to boarding school. *Ishacool changes her password often, since people were spreading her password on YouTube. *She has a US account called "ishacoolz" but is inactive on it. *Ishacool used to share a YouTube channel with Chuck. *Ishacool now plays IMVU under the name "Pheonix". Gallery IshacoolsMiniProfile.jpg IshacoolsPage.jpg IshacoolsBio.jpg IshacoolsAwards1.jpg IshacoolsAwards2.jpg IshacoolsAwards3.jpg IshacoolsAwards4.jpg Category:Celeb Category:Judge